


Why You Don't Ever Let Ron Near A Time Turner [podfic]

by Vikehi



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Crazy crossfic madness, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Really just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hop skip and jump through different fandom.  Ron accidentally breaks something rather important with some help and the ministry six has to go off and try and fix the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Don't Ever Let Ron Near A Time Turner [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why You Don't Ever Let Ron Near a Time Turner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439431) by [Vikehi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi). 



This story was originally written for a challenge on Sink Into Your Eyes. It's nuts and I know it. I decided that since I was dipping my toes in the podfic waters, I would start by recording my own stories. I hope you enjoy it!

Audiofic archive:http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/vikehireader


End file.
